Rainy Day
by Alien Outcast
Summary: I'm editing story so it's NOT a MarySue anymore so maybe you'll like this version better.Anyway a girl shows up at the X-mens doorstep seeking help. She tries to hide her horrid past but they catch on. This is a story of her trying to fit in wit the X-Men
1. Nighttime Findings

The young girl stood at the Mansion steps. It was dark, presumably 8:00 or so. It rained on her unprotected head, making her soaked, but her cloak soaked in most of the rain. She stood there for a long time, not sure if she should make the people inside aware of her distress, but she softly knocked on the door, hoping whoever was inside would come to her aid. 

  


The door opened cautiously, but when the occupant of the house saw that the girl on the steps was not an enemy, the rain, drenched girl watched her swing open the door wider, to welcome her in without questions. She graciously stepped inside as the woman took off her soaked coat, and draped it over a chair nonchalantly. 

  


The red-haired woman then guided the girl over to a seat, where she instructed a guy named Scott to get her something to eat; preferably hot soup.

  


As the girl ate, the group examined her at their table. She looked about 17, but nobody could be sure these days. Her hair was messed from the rain outside, and her eyes were red as if she had been crying. Besides the redness, the group noticed an imperfect circle, which was mixed with purple, blue, and black. Her eyes were sunken in, and she looked like she had not slept for weeks. 

  


As she ate, a man in a wheelchair entered the room from a door behind her. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, but she jumped out of his reach, making the spoon in which she was holding go flying across the room. She kept her hands up weakly to block him, still not sure if she could trust these people. 

  


"It's all right," he said gently. "I am Professor Charles Xaivier. This is Doctor Jean Grey," he nodded towards the woman who opened the door. "Scott Summers, Jubilation Lee, Remy Le Baeu (don't know how to spell it), Marie, and Logan. And could you kindly introduce yourself?" 

  


There was silence as the young girl looked around the rooms at the faces staring back at her. "Stephanie." she said meekly. 

  


"Hello Stephanie. Will you be staying the night? It would be an honor if you would. We have an extra room, and would love to have your company." said the Professor politely.

  


Stephanie looked at the door darkly, not wanting to meet whatever might be outside. "I'll get your room ready then." he replied.

  


She looked at him questioningly, but decided that it was not polite to ask. The Professor went out of the room, and Jean Grey moved to a chair next to her at the table. "May I ask what happened to you?" she said, looking at the gigantic bruise on her left cheek. 

  


She looked at Jean, shocked at first, but then answered, "My dad." She looked off at a far distance, remembering what constantly happened to her every night when her dad came home from the bar drinking. She did not need to go into further explanations. She saw the girl named Marie tighten her grip in the guys hand that was called . . . Remy was it? And she felt the peoples emotions go out to her. She smiled at her gift, but also because she felt something from somebody besides hate and anger. 

  


Her thoughts then, drifted back to the first night he beat her. Tears rolled up in her eyes, and she couldn't hold them back any longer. Her cries where soft, but then as she felt somebody's arms close in on her, she let herself go in a stream of tears. 

  


As Jean held the girl, she looked worriedly at her teammates; for herself and for the girl. 

  


The Professor came back into the room and spoke to Stephanie, "My most humble apologies, but it seems that the only room we have left is not properly cleaned, and it would pain me if you had to sleep in those quarters. Would you mind sleeping in Jubilation's room? She is the same age as you, and I'm sure you two will get along fine."

  


She looked at Jubilee. Indeed, she did look the same age, and she felt her emotions to see if it was okay with her. She closed her eyes, and felt Jubilation's excitement at having a chance to make a new friend, and also somebody the same age in the mansion. Stephanie opened her eyes and nodded yes to Professor. 

  


Everyone knew that the only reason Professor said that, was that he knew she did not want to be alone, and this would also help her be more comfortable around them; especially if she had a friend. 

  


She thought it was a little early, but she still heard everyone saying their goodnights, so she got up from the table and headed toward the stairs. "Hey!" said Jubilee. Stephanie knew she was trying her best to cheer her up. 

  


"Hi." Stephanie said quietly.

  


"You're gonna have tons of fun here. I think you'll like it anyway. I go to the mall all the time, and now I have somebody to go with; that is if you like to go shopping?" she asked excitedly.

  


Stephanie nodded her head yes to show she would like to go. "I've never. . .well. . .been to the mall before." there was a silence that allowed Stephanie to continue. "My dad never let me go."

  


"Oh, it's great! I love the mall!" she exclaimed, trying to sound that what Stephanie told her was okay. She didn't want to hurt her feelings by thinking she had led an abnormal life. 

  


Stephanie felt the Asian girl's emotions, and smiled at how she was trying not to make her feel uncomfortable. Maybe she had come to the right place after all.

  


  


  


  


Stephanie started feeling more comfortable with Jubilee, and after talking (mainly Jubilee), she turned out the light. Stephanie laid awake, staring at the ceiling. It was strange not to hear her Dad downstairs yelling; strange, but she could definitely get used to it. 

  


After midnight rolled around, Stephanie looked over to the other bed to make sure Jubilation was asleep. After realizing that she was, Stephanie climbed out of bed and descended down the stairs. "Can't sleep?" she heard a gruff voice ask.

  


She looked up, startled, and realized that he hadn't even looked up from the tv. "No. . .I. . . . couldn't sleep. I. . .I was just getting a glass of water." she stuttered.

  


He gestured to the fridge with the hand holding a long-neck bear bottle. She walked over to it, and opened it up, looking inside. She grabbed a coke instead of the water and opened it; taking a drink. She watched him. He was just watching tv. He took a drink, then set it on the table where his feet were propped. "Ya' gonna sit down?" he asked.

  


She was startled at the sudden breaking of the silence, but nervously sat down on the couch. "So, you're a mutant too." he said, not taking his eyes away from the tv screen.

  


"Please, don't hurt me!" she said, jumping off the couch frightened. If she wasn't panicked, she probably would have thought that what she had just said came only from one of those lame heroic movies that her Grandma used to watch.

  


"I'm not gonna hurt ya'." he said in a slightly agitated voice. "Look." he said with a sigh. He stuck his hand out, and three sharp claws shot out of his hand. "We're all mutants."

  


Stephanie slowly sat back down on the couch. "What if you're somebody pretending to be a mutant? Like that's just technology." 

  


Logan laughed. "Those sadistic bastards? Yeah right! They hate us so much, they wouldn't even pretend to be a mutant to catch one of us."

  


"I heard they would do anything to get us killed."

  


"Not ANYTHING."

  


Stephanie pondered another question. "How. . .how did you know?"

  


"It's kinda obvious. Besides, Professor Xaivier can detect mutants using this machine called Cerebro. Plus, he can read minds. Not like I needed for him to tell me that. What's your talent any way?"

  


"I. . .I can read other people's feelings." Logan nodded and took another sip of beer.

  


"What is this place, really?" she asked. "I mean, you guys aren't family, so there's got to be a reason you all are living here."

  


"It's a school. A school for mutants. Chuck keeps tha' kids safe, from other people . . . . and from themselves. Gives 'em a place to belong. Don't usually belong anywhere else. People start finding out, next thing ya' know, there's rioting in tha' city. Home becomes unsafe in some cases." Logan glances at Stephanie, and she immediately looked down. He turns his attention back to the tv. "Sad really. People can't see past what's in front of 'em." He reached for his beer bottle.

  


They sat there in silence for a little while before Stephanie announced, "I think I'll go to bed."

  


She started walking towards the stairs when she heard Logan's voice. "Don't worry about it. You'll be safe here." She nodded, not fully meeting his eyes, and continued her path upstairs.

  


  


  


_Oh god, he was coming up the stairs! Maybe if I stay perfectly still he won't see me. _

  


_He's right outside my door! Shit! "Wake up!" he yelled, opening my door. "You've already learned how to respect a man, of course that took a beaten' or two, now it's time I make you a real woman."_

  


_"No, Daddy, please don't."_

  


_"Shut up you fucking bitch! Did I tell you you could talk back to me?! Did I?!!"_

  


_"N . . .no."_

  


_"Then shut the hell up you little whore!"_

  


_"I'm not a whore!" Oh my god, did I just say that?_

  


_"You're not?!" Shit! He's got that look in his eye. "I'll make you a real whore by the time this nights done." _

  


_I started to cry._

  


  


Stephanie was tossing around, yelling out at somebody only she could see. The whole group was there, wanting to see what the fuss was about. 

  


"Stephanie! Stephanie! Wake up!" Jubilee yelled, taking a hold of Steph.

  


Stephanie jolted awake, hurling herself out of Jubilee's reach screaming, "Don't touch me!" Then, her voice went to a whisper. "Don't touch me, please don't touch me. Please."

  


"It's all right." said Jean reassuringly. "You're safe here." 

  


Stephanie started sobbing quietly. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the ceiling like a tired old woman stretching her neck. Bringing her head level again, she opened her eyes. Not crying anymore she announced in a toneless voice, "I'm tired. I'm going to get some sleep. Good night." It was almost like she was evil, the way she said it anyway. Like she was daring them to say anything.

  


Jean dared to. "But . . ."

  


"I said, 'Good night.' " she said, raising her voice, but still not a hint of distraught that could be heard.

  


Everyone looked around nervously as Jean and Stephanie eyed each other. Slowly, the group began to leave the room as Jean slipped off of the bed and followed her teammates. As everyone filed out of the room, Stephanie spotted Logan leaning against the wooden door frame, his arms crossed and his face expressionless. He left with the others.

  


"Professor Xaivier?" Stephanie questioned, seeing that he was still in the room.

  


"Follow me. I want to show you something." he said, turning his wheelchair and going out of the room.

  


Stephanie narrowed her eyes in confusion and curiosity. She climbed out of bed jogged up to the Professor to catch up. "What is it?" she asked.

  


"This." he said, opening a gray, metal door. 

  


Stephanie found herself in a room that was also metal. Looking around, she saw suites hung in glass cases. Moving from one to the other, she saw that each glass case had a name, presuming that that was the persons suite. They read: _Jean Grey, Cyclops, Rogue, Gambit, Jubilee, Wolverine, and Beast_. "These are all of you?" she asked, looking at Charles. The Professor nodded. "Cyclops is Scott," she said after a while. "Rogue is Marie, Gambit-Remy, and Logan is Wolverine?" she asked. 

  


"Yes. Also, Marie prefers Rogue, so you might want to keep that in mind."

  


Stephanie nodded. Then, "Why do you guys have 'code names' and these uniforms?" Stephanie asked.

  


"We're a group of mutants called the X-men. Crime-fighters if you wish."

  


"So you guys go around fighting bad guys?" she asked.

  


The Professor laughed. "That pretty much sums it up doesn't it?"

  


Stephanie smiled, and returned her attention back to the uniforms. "Would you like to be a part of our team?" Charles asked.

  


Stephanie swung her head back around meeting his gaze. "I don't have any powers though." she replied.

  


"Yes you do. You can read peoples feelings." he returned kindly.

  


"Yeah, but how will that help catch some criminal?" she asked.

  


"Well, you can help out in different ways. For instance, you could help out Beast in the Medlab or help do repairs."

  


"But, I wouldn't be using my powers. Besides, who's Beast?"

  


"Beast, you have not met yet, but I'm sure you can do a lot more then read someone's feelings."

  


"I can't do anything else. I should know."

  


"I can help you harness your powers; make them more grand. If you give me time that is."

  


Stephanie was silent for awhile. Then she smiled and said, "You're on."


	2. Not Quite Comfortable

**_Author's Note:_** This chapter is short, but I wanted to prove to you guys that this story is professional, and that I haven't given up hope for it yet. 

  


Also, sorry for the confusion but I changed her name to Ashley. (This is along the lines of keeping it professional. Hope you don't mind.)

  


**_Chapters:_** I do plan to update more often. I'm sorry I leave my stories hanging for a couple of years! Inspiration just goes away, then comes back a long time afterwards.

  


  


Rainy Day

  


  


Ashley walked down the stairs around noon the next day, feeling very uncomfortable in her not-so-clean clothes. She had taken a shower in the room that was linked to Jubilee's room, but still decided that the soap fumes didn't cover up the certain smell of her outfit.

  


  


  


Logan remembered the smell from the night before. It was a woman's scent lying underneath the alcohol and smell of another man that would have been closely related to the woman's if not for the cigarette smoke cloaking it.

  


Looking up from the television he watched in search of news of Sabretooth, Logan was satisfied that his keen senses were as good as ever. Ashley was descending the staircase, tugging on her navy blue shirt as if trying to escape the alcohol stench he knew she could smell herself.

  


_"Yes, Logan. I'll tell the girls to take Ashley shopping today." _the Professor's voice sounded in his head after hearing Wolverine's comment, for at the moment, the two had been psychically discussing another uprise of another anti-human group.

  


  


  


Ashley shyly walked up to where most of the 'X women' were standing, giggling over the food at the breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the living room.

  


Jubilee was the first to spot Ashley walking towards them.

  


"Mornin Ashley!" Jubilee said good-naturedly.

  


"Morning." Ashley responded.

  


Rogue turned around to face Ashley. "Well, hi there suga!" Rogue said happily through her thick southern accent. "Lord, we all thought ya'd neva wake up!"

  


"Sorry. I guess I over-slept." Ashley responded, thinking she was being reprimanded.

  


"Ah, no worries thare, suga. It's ah Sunday anyhow."

  


Jean smiled warmly at Ashley and asked, "Would you like something to eat?"

  


"Yes, please."

  


Scott looked up from his newspaper; Ashley's apologetic speech catching his attention.

  


"You may sit down if you like." Ororo said, and watched as the young girl sat stiffly on a bar-stool. 

  


The breakfast was soon set in front of the young girl, and she began to eat slowly.

  


"So," began Jean, leaning her arms on the counter. "What would you say to a little shopping after you eat?"

  


Ashley swallowed her eggs as she looked up, surprise hidden beneath her almost controlled features.

  


"I don't have any money." she countered quietly.

  


"Ah, don't worry about it." Rogue exclaimed. "The Professor's loaded. Right Jubes?"

  


"Hey! I paid him back!" Jubilee defended herself.

  


Storm decided to clue Ashley in. "Jubilation had borrowed a large amount of money from Professor Xavier to pay off her credit card bill."

  


"Yeah, well," Jubilee whispered loudly to Ashley. "I was fired from Burger Boy."

  


In the living room, Scott's snort could be heard, along with Wolverine saying, "The lazy half-pint quit."

  


"They wouldn't let me use my powers to fry the burgers! Wouldn't you have quit?!" Jubilee exclaimed, desperately trying to defend herself.

  


From her seat, Ashley listened to the playful banter amusedly, and smiled for the first time in years.


End file.
